As Time Goes By
by nannygirl
Summary: A real Final episode for All in the Family! btw forget everything from it's spin off Archie Bunker's Place
1. You Must Rememer This

_Hello All! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews you have written for my other All in the Family Stories. If it weren't for them I wouldn't have posted this story that was at first only to be for my eyes. I Hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writting it, and aslo as much as the others but perhaps a bit more, after all this took a year to write,(though it is finished it may take a few days for an update considering my schedule) but lets not play favorites._

**As Time Goes By**

Written By: Me!

It was a Thursday evening at the Bunker Home. Edith was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Stephy was upstairs in her room doing homework, and Archie was still at the bar but would be home soon. As if on cue Archie walked through the door.

"Hey Edith I'm home!" he called out to the kitchen as he hung up his coat and hat.

"Ooohhh hello Archie!" Edith greeted as she ran into the room arms wide open. "How was your day?" she asked after giving him a quick peck on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Like any other day Edith, lousy." Archie stated, staying in the embrace, "And just one person on the subway started it all!" he declared now breaking the embrace.

"Oh? What happened?"

"I'll tell youse what happened." Archie started as he walked over to his chair and took a seat as Edith followed him and did the same. "After I finally got though a pack a spics which musta been a whole family considering how them people feels about the birth patrol." He began telling his story, "I head towards the last seat on the subway, it was right in front of me Edith…"

"Oh you got a seat on the subway, that's nice. How did that ruin your day?" Edith interrupted.

"Would you let me finish, heh?" Archie a bit upset before continuing, "So I'm racing to it, I get there and just when I'm about to sit down some big broad swoops into it!"

"Oh my." was all Edith could say

"And while I'm standing there still shocked over what happened, she looks at me then lifted up her nose and says to me, 'Ladies First.'"

"Did you let her sit there?"

"I had Edith."

"Oh Well dat's nice."

"You know what the worst part of it all was?"

"That you didn't get a seat?" Edith guessed and Archie frowned but then thought it over quickly and it disappeared

"Ok the second worst thing.

Edith thought for a minute, "That you had to ride the subway?"

Archie's face dropped and then he changed his question once more, "Ok third thing?"

Edith thought once more and then came up with an answer, "Oh you forgot your lunch pail on the subway!" she tried and Archie's frown reappeared,

"What are you talking about I didn't forget it, it's over…" he began to defend himself, turning to the coat rack stifling himself when he saw that his wife was right, he dropped his head onto his chair, "Why the hell didn't I jump on them tracks when I had the chance." He said mostly to himself but also to Edith, she shook her head disapprovingly "Oh Archie." She said in the same tone.

"Now come on tell me, what was the worst part of ridding on the subway." She said as if the worst thing was the best thing.

Archie gave a sigh of frustration before replying, "You know the broad that stole my seat?"

"Yeah."

"She wasn't no broad." He simply said and then she began to think.

"Oh," she said coming up with an answer, "She was a woman?" she tried

Her husband looked over her sleepishly, "Yeah a woman with out the 'w' 'h' 'o'."

Edith frowned as she thought then finally it clicked. "Oooohhhh!" she simply said

"How 'bout a beer, huh Edith?" Archie half asked half commanded.

"Right away Archie." She said as she took off to the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone Archie picked up the remote that lay on the small table, and began flipping through the channels, blowing a raspberry at each channel which obviously meant he disliked what was on. " Well guess there's nothing but pinkco Cronkite." Arrchie told himself as he placed the remote on the table. Just then a loud noise, sounding like something falling, was heard.

"What was that Edith?!" he asked from his seat but got no answer. "Edith, what the hell was dat?" he asked still getting no response. No upset he got up from his seat and made his way to the kitchen, "Edith I've been…" he started to say as he pushed the swinging door, that lead to the kitchen, to reveal a sight he was not ready for.

There on the other side of the door lay Edith, lying on her right side out cold. The refrigerator door remained open and a can of Archie's beer lay next to Edith's empty.

After taking a few seconds to let it sink in, to realize this was reality, Archie rushed to Edith side, kneeling down beside her, "Edith? Edith wake up…please." he begged his voice shaking, "Come on Edith, say something." Nothing "Edith come on now, say something anything. Come on tell me dat story 'bout your Aunt Clara who thinks she's from the westerns." Archie tried once more but still there was silence.

Quickly he got to his feet, realizing what he had to do, he ran over to the phone. Just as he picked up the phone Stephanie began coming down the stairs.

"Uncle Archie what was that noise?" she asked curiously

"Nothing…uh go back up to your room." He said trying to remain calm but was having trouble doing so.

"Go upstairs!" he said loudly and that's when Stephanie knew it was serious, and as much as she wanted to find out what was wrong she knew it was better to follow her uncles' orders, so she left up stairs just as Archie began talking to the operator.

_Hope you liked! Please review and let me know what you think! Until Next Time! Bye_


	2. A Kiss is Still a Kiss

_**Hello Hello!! Sorry for the delay started school and had a paper to write. I am going to try my best to update every week that is if I get reviews wink wink hint hint. Sorry for the short chapter I hope it will do until next week, that chapter is longer then this one. An di belive this is the shortest chapter of the story hopefully! Thanks for the reviews you guys! I'm so glad you like it!**_

_**Well sit back and enjoy the chapter!**_

Soon but not soon enough for Archie an ambulance arrived. Archie was able to ride with Edith to the hospital, thanks to Barney who was able to come over and take care of "Rosemary." Now Archie was doing the hardest part of all, the waiting for the news.

After pacing the floor for what seemed like years, he finally sat down and tried to relax, but that became almost impossible when a familiar song played from a near by radio.

_Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style some day.  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
wherever you're going I'm going your way.  
Two drifters off to see the world.   
There's such a lot of world to see.  
We're after the same rainbow's end--  
waiting 'round the bend,  
my huckleberry friend,  
Moon River and me._

As the song finished Archie leaned his head back, against the blue wall behind him. Looking skyward, his eyes becoming misty he began to speak his voice becoming a bit shakier with each word. "Oh Lord, youse can't take Edith…youse just can't. Youse and me both knows I can't make it without her." He stopped to take a deep breath fighting back his tears. "She's still gotta do lotta things. And ain't just talking about for me, for youse too." He paused once more, "And I still gotta a lotta things…I can do for her." He said softly.

Just then Sydney, but as he preferred to be called much to Archie's disagreement Dr. Shapiro, walked into the room. "Mr. Bunker?"

Upon hearing his name Archie looked over at the doctor, looking for so sort of sign from him. Seeing nothing he took at a deep breath and grabbing his hat, stood up and walked over to Dr. Shapiro.

_**Well there we go chapter two (shortest chapter) of As Time Goes By. Hope you liked! Please Review! And thanks for taking time to read it! Oh yeah and the song used was Moonriver a song I've fallen in love with the help of All in the Family and Breakfast at Tiffany's! Until Next week hopefully! Bye!**_


	3. A Sigh is Just A Sigh

_**Yes I made it! A new week a new chapter! And I still managed to get an A on my Spanish Test! Well I'm happy to know you guys are enjoying the story, Thanks for the reviews! Especially you GrayRainbows! Just to let you all know as I've been warning my other readers, stories may not be updating as fast as I would like them too because I've had to redo my whole schedule now that I'm planning on join my schools Golf team, but luckily with this story I've typed ahead of the game! Anywoo here's the next Chapter of As Time Goes By.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Archie slowly entered the white, bright lightened, cold room. As soon as he did he stopped when he saw her, his usual full of life wife, lying very still on what looked like a mattress but was probably nothing like the one they slept in every night. She looked so peaceful, like the way she looked when Archie would come home late from the bar and find her asleep either in the living room or their bedroom, or the way she looked when he would wake her up in the middle of the night.

Archie continued to look down at her, it was difficult to see her like that. Those two case were the only times he ever saw her like that. So still so peaceful, so quite.

It was quite now, unlike the noisy waiting room he was in before. Nothing could be heard but the machines in the room that were moderating Edith. Each pause between the beeps, even though they lasted only a second or two, made Archie want to be back in the noisy waiting room.

Slowly Archie took a seat in the chair that stood next to Edith's bedside. He then grabbed her hand and began stroking her knuckles with his thumb, as his mind drifted back to the last time he was sitting like this. By her bedside, in a hospital. Unfortunately it wasn't when Gloria was born, it was about six years ago when Edith had discovered a lump in her breast. Everything had turned out fine, except for the fact that she broke her ankle when told the good news. Archie hoped, today, history would repeat it's self.

Archie carefully lifted Edith's hand, he had been stroking, and kissed it softly. When he placed it back down on the bed his hand still holding on to hers, Edith began to stir. Then her eyes, the eyes Archie never thought he would see again opened.

"Hiya Edith." Archie greeted softly. Edith smiled as she looked at her husband, but her smile faded when she noticed her surroundings.

"Archie, what happened?" she asked as she slowly sat up.

"You scared me half to death is what happened."

"Oh I'm sorry." she said sounding very apologetic, "How?' she asked her tone changing to confusion.

"Well Edith, the doctors says youse had a whatdaya call mild stroke." He gently explained to her, "But Sydney says everything's looking good. Even got his old man on the phone to back him up. So youse knows he's gotta be right." Archie told her trying to convince the both of them.

"Oh my…I'm sorry Archie." She said placing her hand over his.

"Yeah well…I accept your apology." Edith's smile reappeared but as a thought entered her mind it became smaller once more. "Archie where's Steaphy?"

"Who?'

"Stephanie."

"Oh the kid. She's at home Barney's looking after her." Archie explained.

"Oh well tell Barney I said thank you." Edith said smiling a small smile as she leaned back against the bed, Archie could tell she was tired.

"Yeah, yeah I will."

"Archie," Edith started, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" he started but before he could say anything there was a knock at the door and soon a nurse appeared in the door way

"Excuse me Mr. Bunker, you're going to have to leave so your wife can get some rest." She explained.

"Yeah ok, I'll do dat nurse." He said earning a smile from the nurse before she left.

"What was you gonna say, Archie?" Edith asked Archie as he stood up and got ready to leave.

"Oh…nothing…nothing. Look I'll come over heres tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." Edith said smiling, Archie returned the smile.

"Alright well, goodnight." He said before quickly kissing her lips.

"Good night Archie." She said in return.

Archie walked to the door and began to walk out the door but stopped to turn around and look at Edith. She looked at him and the stayed like that for awhile until Archie finally spoke, "I love you Edith." He told her his voice shaking some.

"I love you too Archie." She said meaning it very much.

Then Archie slowly walked out of the room afraid to leave Edith. Afraid that if he did, when he got home he'd get a call from the hospital telling him the worse. But he left the room closing the door behind him, letting her get her rest, but taking his fear with him.

_**There you have it Chapter three of As Time Goes By, hope you liked! Please Review! Until Next Sunday! Take Care!**_


	4. The Fundamental Things Apply

_**Ok so I missed one week! I'm sorry, but last Sunday just happened so fast!! From now on I will only miss posting a chapter if "How I Met Your Mother" is a repeat lol Glad you all are enjoying the story so far! Still got quite a few chapter left so stay tuned! Well before this Sunday passes me by here is Chapter Four of As Time Goes By! Enjoy!**_

When Archie came home he expected to see Barney parked in front of the TV, while Stephanie would already be in bed, but he was very wrong. Archie opened his front door feeling exhausted to the sight of Barney and Stephanie sitting at the dinning room table playing cards.

"Gin." Stephanie announced not sounding too excited.

"What are youse still doing up?" Archie asked sounding upset but mostly worn down and tired, as he hung up his hat and coat.

"I wanted to know what happened to Aunt Edith." She said sternly.

"You told her!" Archie asked Barney, taking a seat in his chair and as soon as he did Stephanie jumped onto his lap and he released a groan.

"Arch, she saw the ambulance!" his friend exclaimed as he took a seat in Edith's chair, Archie however just stared at him.

"How's Aunt Edith?" Stephanie asked breaking Archie's stare.

"Um…she's doing ok." He told her, "I went into her room there and we talked...so youse knows she's gotta be feeling good if she's talking."

"When's she coming home?" she asked

"Uh...I don't know…soon hopefully"

"What happened to her?"

"You know curiosity is what killed the fish." Archie said pointing at the young girl, earning him two confused looks.

"Alright look," Archie began, "youse go to bed and go to sleep right now and after school tomorrow I'll take youse to go see your Aunt Edith. Ok?" Archie suggested

"Ok." Stephanie said hoping off her uncle's lap. "Goodnight Uncle Archie." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then giving one to Barney, "Goodnight Barney." And then she was gone.

Barney waited until he heard Stephanie's door close, and then looked over at Archie. "Alight Arch, she's gone. Now come on tell me, what the doctor say?" Barney asked impatiently

"Ah jeeze Barney, Edith had a whatdaya call Mild Stroke." Archie explained to his friend.

"Boy, Arch, I'm sorry. How's she doing?" he asked concerned

"Ah, she's doing good. The doctor says, she'll be hope soon if things keep going the way they are."

"Oh well that's good." Barney began, "Mild? That don't mean strong does it?"

Archie looked over at his friend in disbelief, "What were youse, born yesterday?" he asked loudly, "Course mild don't mean strong it means regular!"

"How can youse be so sure?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"It's a well known fact look it up." He said as he always did, "And if you're too much of a bum to do dat. Look at the cheddar cheese. Dat ain't strong unless youse put it in the freezer. And what kinda dope puts cheese in the freezer?" Archie protested and Barney rolled his eyes.

"Well, I better get going. You gonna be ok?" Barney asked getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Yeah, Yeah, but it aint gonna be the same. I mean in all them years Edith and me 've been married I ain't been able to sleep alone in that bed up there." Archie shared with his friend, as he got up from his seat, "even for them few days she left me to stay at that there sunshine home, I slept on the sofa here."

"Oh you mean when you kissed that waitress." Barney stated more then asked, causing Archie to give him a drop dead look.

"Youse are one heck a friend you know that?" he asked sarcastically

"Well why are you telling me this?" Barney asked, "Youse want me to go sleep in there with youse?" he asked sarcastically as well.

"Get away from me you!" Archie shouted and a frightened Barney left for home.

_**Well there you the newest chapter of my final episode of All in the Family Thanks for Reading! Please Review! Have a Nice day! Until Next Time bye!**_


	5. As Time Goes By

_**Haha! You thought I forgot didn't you? Well I almost did! But I didn't! Want to thank you all for writing reviews; once again, they really keep me going. I'm glad your enjoying the story and I hope you'll keep reading. Just a reminder there will be a update, new chapter, every Sunday. I'm ahead of the game too, so there shouldn't be any delays! **_

_**Well here you go! Hope You enjoy and please review!**_

The Next day came faster then Archie would have liked it to. At the moment he was doing what he said he would do, bring Stephanie over to see Edith. Although don't think he went without a fight he didn't look forward to see Edith lying in a hospital bed, instead of running around the house singing. There was also the fact that like he told Barney, he wouldn't be able to sleep in their bed. Instead he had slept on the uncomfortable twin size couch.

Archie opened the door slowly to make sure Edith wasn't asleep and she wasn't. She was laying in the bed her glasses on reading the _Readers Digest. _Archie smiled a small smile as he watched her but that smile soon shrunk when an impatient little girl who had been standing behind him quickly made her way into the room.

"Aunt Edith!" she exclaimed getting Edith's attention right off the back.

"Ooohh Steaphy!" she exclaimed happily, and then began giving Stephanie kisses all over he face, once she had hopped onto the bed.

"These are for you." Stephanie told her aunt, while handing her the bouquet of small white daisy she had been holding. Edith smiled before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Steaphy, that was so sweet. And they're so beautiful!" she gushed as she placed the bouquet of daisies next the bouquet of pink carnation Archie had brought over earlier before.

"How was school?" Edith asked

"Fine."

"Did you get to have a snack when you got home?"

"No." the child said while shaking her head.

"Why not?" Edith questioned

"I couldn't bite into it." She said while looking over at Archie.

He frowned, "Was that a shock?!" he asked sounding upset.

Stephanie just stared at him, causing him to sigh and reach into his pocket to take out some change.

"Here, go get somethin' from those food machine things out there." He told her handing her the money.

"Archie." Edith said surprised

"Don't worry Edith, its safe. I didn't see one black person on the way up and it ain't a lotta money we'll be missing if somethin' does happen to her." Archie explained to Edith who simply shook her head as Stephanie left the room.

"So how you feeling?" Archie asked as he took in the chair he had become familiar with.

"Oh fine." Edith said smiling a bit, "A little tired though. And homesick."

"Well don't youse worry there Edith. Youse just keep getting the rest you need and you'll be home in no time." Archie said trying to cheer her up a bit, and he knew it worked when he saw that famous smile of hers grow.

"Archie can youse come over here for a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure." He said getting up from the chair and moving to her bed wondering why she had asked him to go over. Once he took a seat only a second or two passed before Edith moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day?" she asked like she did everyday, only today the kiss was abit longer.

Archie had to smile at the fact, that here she was lying in a hospital recovering from a stroke and she still asked him of his day.

"Ah well…" he began, "like any other day. People coming in going out coming back in. But you know I was thinking of some stuff today."

"Oh really like what?" Edith asked getting interested

"Well you know, us all them things we've been through, ya know?"

Edith nodded, "Yeah." As she smiled at him while placing her hand over his, "Me too."

"Guess this stroke kinda set off a trip to memory lane huh?"

"Yeah."

There was silence before Archie continued. "Well I was also thinking about kids you know and…Edith what would you think about us moving out to California?" he asked surprising Edith.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I mean we'd be closer to the kids and get to see our little grandson more." Archie went on; he knew that would get her on board.

"But Archie, I thought youse said we wasn't gonna move out there cause the kids would move back when they really missed the snow on the ground." Edith half stated half asked.

"Yeah Edith but if we wait any longer when they move back because they missed the snow on the ground we're gonna be six feet under that there snow!" Archie protested and Edith shook her head.

"I don't know Archie."

"Oh come on Edith, remember when we went out there for Christmas? And youse said we should come out there to live when I retire…"

Edith thought back, she did say that and she did love California. "But Archie, you ain't retired yet." She said realizing the fact, not realizing what Archie would say next.

"Yeah, but I'll retire when we move out there!" he explained before he began painting a picture for her. "Just think Edith, you and me in California where it's never cold, and we'll be closer to the kids…hey we can go to Disney Land!" he exclaimed causing Edith to smile. "Maybe we'll even take Joey with us sometimes."

Edith's smile at that thought, she looked over at Archie, "Archie, I love you. And I've supported you in a lotta things you've wanted to do, even if I didn't want to at first like with the bar. Remember…."

"Get to the point will ya?"

"Oh right, well if you want to move to California. Then dats alright with me. As long as we go together." She said smiling as she cuddled closer to him.

Archie couldn't help but smile as well as he moved his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Just then Steaphy entered the room with a small bag of chips, which probably came from the vending machine.

"I'm back!" she announced before hopping onto the bed.

"We can see dat Rose Marie." Archie stated somewhat loudly.

"Stephanie." Both Edith and Stephanie corrected, each with a different expression on their face, Stephanie's had annoyance while Edith's remained with a smile.

"Whateva." Archie said with a wave of his hand, as he got up and picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Archie who ya calling?" Edith asked

"The kids, I haven't had the time to call 'em and tell 'em what happened." He explained as before giving the operator the information. A few seconds passed as he waited for an answer.

"Hello?" a familiar voice was heard from the other line and a smile appeared on Archie's' face.

"Hiya lil' Goil." He said in a tone that matched his expression.

"Hi daddy!" Gloria greeted in a tone identical to her father's.

"How you alls doing over there?"

"Oh, we're fine Daddy. Me and Joey are here watching TV and Michael's at work." She explained

"At Work?!" Archie questioned loudly, "He trying to make more problem between the two of youse?"

"Now daddy you know very well that we both had some part in our problems." Gloria stated. "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Archie protested, "Can't a father call every now and then to talk to his daughter, without having a reason?"

"Yeah." She answered, "But you don't." Archie frowned as his daughter went on, "Now come on daddy what's going on?" Gloria pleaded.

"Alright, alright lil' Goil…your mother here had a stroke…" he told her calmly hoping she'd take it calmly but once more he was wrong, dead wrong.

"What?! How? When? What happened?" and many other questions sounding more like screeches came from the other line. Archie tried to calm her down, well truth be told he tried more to shut her up, but she just went on, finally he gave up.

"Here! Talk to your daughter!" he told Edith as he handed her the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, "No Gloria I ain't dead." She said after a pause and then there was another, "Yeah I'm pretty sure."

Archie rolled his eyes before taking a seat once more in the chair. Soon Stephanie, since Edith was talking to Gloria, hopped off the bed and over to Archie's lap. After listening to Archie groan like he always did, she looked up at him, "What's going to happen to me when you and Aunt Edith move to California?" she asked shocking Archie.

"Don't youse know its very improlite to evasdrip on other people's conversations?" he asked her frowning.

_**Well there you have it, Chapter 5 of As Time Goes By. Hope you liked. Sorry if there we any errors. Errors fro time periods, sooty wasn't around for the 80's let alone the 70's. Grammar Errors, I am looking for a better reader btw incase anyone is interested! Anyway I must be off thanks for Reading hope you liked! Please review! And Have a nice day!**_


	6. And When Two Lovers Woo

_**Hello All just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! Glad you're liking the story and hope you'll stay tuned for the coming chapters!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Later that evening, still in Edith's hospital room, all was quite. Edith lay in the bed reading the _Readers Digest_, while Archie sat in the same chair reading the newspaper. Although he seemed to be having some trouble turning the pages, because Stephanie was asleep on his lap and in his arms. Archie groaned once again as he tried to turn the page of the sports section.

Edith looked up and over at Archie and Stephanie, and she couldn't help but smile. The scene before her, brought back the memories of when Gloria was a little girl. Edith couldn't count how many times she had seen Archie holding Gloria as the two slept while sitting Archie's chair, from when she was a newborn till she was almost sixteen or so. Though as time went by that scene was scene less and less, and unfortunately they had only had Gloria.

Many times Edith felt guilty about that fact. He and Archie did want a big family, four kids was their dream. Archie had hoped fro three boy and one girl, while Edith had always wanted two girls and two boys. In their newlywed months she had however convinced him about having two boys and two girls.

Well they got one of their girls. Years then passed and when Mike entered their lives it was like they had another child a son. Even if he and Archie didn't exactly see eye to eye. Then Joey was born and he became somewhat of their second son. But then their three children left the nest to fly to California and they were left in the empty nest.

That is until their fourth child came along.

With Stephanie, Archie and Edith were able to experience taking care of a child all over again, even if it was much later on in their lives. Stephanie had become like a daughter to them, their second daughter, and both Archie and Edith knew they wouldn't be able to let her go. Despite the fact that Archie would probably say they could.

"Archie?"

"What?"

"Archie, what are we gonna do with Steaphy if we move to California?" Edith asked getting his attention.

Archie frowned a bit, "We taker her with us."

"But what if Floyd don't want us to?" she asked very seriously.

"Then right before we leave, we'll hit her on the head, stuff her into a suitcase and tell her ol' man she ran away." He said jokingly, but Edith just shook her head.

"Oh Archie."

"Look, I'll tell youse what will do Edith," Archie started, "We'll call up your cousin Fruit…"

"Floyd." Edith corrected

"Tomatoes, Tomatoes." He said pronouncing the words the same way. Before going on, "We'll call him and ask him, when youse get back home."

"But he says no?" she asked him

"Well then we simply whatdaya call go with plan A." Archie told her smirking away. "Jeeze I'll tell youse one thing that's good about youse being in this here hospital." Archie groaned as he shifted Stephanie, "this kid'll loose some pounds now that she aint eating your cooking." He said while once again shifting the child. All Edith could do was smile and shake her head.

_**There you go! Chapter Six of As Time Goes By! Hope you liked! Please Review! Thanks for Reading! Have a Nice Day!**_


	7. They Still Say 'I Love You'

_**Hello All! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and support and Thanks so much to my one and only Beta Reader Christina! Thanks sooo much for your help! Anywooo before I start rambling on Here's Chapter Seven of As Time Goes By! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Oh my, it's so good to be home!" she exclaimed, some days later, as she and Archie walked onto their front porch.

"Yeah I figured that, Edith, when youse started saying 'Hi' to all them flowers in our yard," Archie simply said, as he opened the front door.

Edith watched him, smiling.

"Welcome home!" a few voices cried out, redirecting Edith's attention from her husband to the inside of her house.

Standing in their living room, by the two chairs were a few of the couple's friends. Harry, Hank, also Barney and his fiancée, Kimberly. Kimberly was one of Edith's friends from when she was working at the Sunshine home. Kimberly and Barney had been introduced to each other one night at the bar when Kimberly had gone to visit with Edith; that was, of course, after his divorce from Blanche became final. Now they were living in Barney's house, waiting for their wedding date.

A couple of minutes later into the 'get together,' Archie tried to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone there! Edith and me have got some news for youse all." He said as he walked behind his chair, which was where Edith was sitting.

"We do?" Edith asked, confused, looking up at her husband.

Everyone was ready for the announcement.

Archie frowned. "Stifle yourself."

"Well everybody, with all that's happened these past few days, we've been thinking. And Edith and me are moving to California."

The room became quiet, and Archie looked around, his smile awkward. He looked down, exchanging a look with Edith before breaking the silence.

"Ain't youse guys gonna say nothing?"

The four, at almost the exact same moment, began to ask a question.

"Are ya kiddin'?" Hank asked Archie.

"Is he joking, Edith?" Kimberly asked Edith.

"What's gonna happen to the bar?" asked a worried Harry

While Barney wanted to know, "Who's gonna be my best man, NOW?"

Archie frowned at the four while Edith couldn't help but let a smile escape from her lips.

"No Hank, I ain't kiddin'." replied Archie. "Kim, I think that answers your question. So I killed a rock with two birds there."

Everyone looked at one another, still confused but wordlessly waiting, as Archie continued.

"Harry, I guess the bar there will be come yours. And Barney... who the hell cares!"

Barney, although he knew it was just Archie being Archie, frowned.

There was silence once again, as their friends began to take it all in.

"Hey Edith, why don't youse go out into the kitchen and bring out some more whatdaya call, apretenders?" Archie suggested.

"Right away, Archie." She said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"I'll help you, Edith." Kim called after her.

Once the women were gone, Archie sat down in his chair. As soon as he did, the questions began to fly, once more.

"Are you serious, Arch?" Barney asked, still disbelieving.

"Why don't NO ONE think I'm serious?!" he asked, clearly upset.

"Well…" his friends struggled for an answer, so Harry asked a question. "What are you gonna do with the kid?"

"She's yours." Archie told him, shocking Harry. "She comes with the bar."

Noting that his friends seemed to be thinking he was serious he went on.

"What do youse think?! She's coming with us!" he exclaimed.

"Ohhh." All three men said.

"Geez! First you want us to take you seriously, and then you don't! Someone's going through the change." Hank remarked, earning himself a glare from Archie.

"I thought," inquired Harry, "that youse wasn't gonna move out to California because of how it's gonna break off?"

"Yeah well," Archie began, "I figure with me and Edith out there it ain't gonna happen. After all why would God wanna get rid of two good Christians like her and me? The way I see it, as long as we're out there, California is safe."

His friends rolled their eyes. "With Edith, yeah." Barney stated, "but with you…"

"Goodbye California!" Hank, Harry, and Barney said at the same time while looking down.

Archie sat at his throne, giving them all the death glare.

_**Well there you have it! The latest Chapter of As Time Goes By! Hope Liked! Please Review! Thanks for reading! Have a Nice Day!**_


	8. On That You Can Rely

_**Hello all! Just wanted to say thanks for reading! Hope you'll continue to do so! Glad your enjoying it so far!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Hey Edith, I'm home!" Archie called as he walked through the front door.

"Ooohh hello Arrrchie!" she greeted him as she ran out of the kitchen and into his arms. "How was your day?" she asked after giving him his welcome home kiss.

"Never mind dat, never mind dat. Where's your cousin Fruit?" he asked breaking the embrace

"Floyd." She corrected him

"Whoever."

"I don't know. He ain't called or showed up and he's half an hour late." She said putting one hand to her cheek as she looked at her silver watch.

"Ah jeeze. That man can't be on time for nothing." Archie groaned as he walked over to his chair and took a seat.

"That's true." Edith said as she followed him and sat down in her own chair. "Steaphy told me, that her Aunt Laura told her that, Steaphy's Uncle Tom, who was Laura's brother, told her that Steaphy's Uncle Bob…"

Archie watched her tell her story, a headache already starting to form, but he couldn't help but be thankful that her could hear another one of her famous never-ending stories.

"…had told him that their cousin Elsa had told him that Steaphy's mother had told her that Steaphy's father, that's Floyd, was late for when Steaphy was born!"

Archie leaned closer to Edith and quickly kissed her.

"Oh Archie. What was that for?" Edith asked softly.

"Happy New Year Edith we're in the year 1992!"

"Archie…" Edith started to say in a confused tone. They were in 1980. Then the light went on, "Ooohhh!!" she said in a away only Edith could say. "Oh Archie." She said smiling. Just then the phone rang, "Oh I'll get it!" Edith cried as she jumped up from her seat at went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, "Oh hello Floyd." She said after a pause, "Where…"

"Is that Floyd?" Archie asked from his seat "You tell him dat you can't keep the food warm for him so he'd better hurry it up. And I don't care if youse can just for once in your life, _Lie_!"

Edith however wasn't paying much attention to her husband as she listen to what was being said on the other line. "Oh I see…yeah…no it's ok. Well sorta…Oh yeah it can….Sure I'll tell her….ok Goodbye." And with that she placed the phone back down.

"Ah jeeze, lemme guess." Archie groaned

"He ain't coming." both husband and wife said at the same time.

"Ah jeeze, what are we gonna do Edith/" he questioned sounding frustrated. Edith took a seat once more in her chair, obviously thinking of something.

"I don't know."

"Well guess it's back to Plan A with the suitcase thing." Archie simply said before getting up and getting a cigar from on top of their TV.

"Oh I know!" Edith exclaimed from her seat, "We could call Floyd back later on and tell him our plans and leave it up to him. If he wants to talk about it over the phone or in person!" she exclaimed feeling proud with herself.

Archie sat back down in his chair, a cigar in his hand now; he raised an eyebrow and looked over at his wife.

"Tell youse what we'll do. We'll call him up and let 'em know our plans and leave it up to him to come talk to us in person or over the phone." Archie said smirking, while Edith looked at her husband confusion once more showing on her face

_**Well there you go! Chapter 8 of As Time Goes By! Thanks for Reading! Hope you liked! Please review! Until Next week! Have a Nice Day!**_


	9. No Matter What The Future Brings

"You're in money trouble so that's why you're running off to California!" Hank guessed.

Archie was at the bar with Barney, Hank, and Harry who were still trying to figure out why the sudden move to California.

"No." Archie groaned

"I know! You're going cause of them earthquakes. I hear them little ones are like a massage." Barney said earning him a long stare from not just Archie but Hank and Harry as well.

"Are you kidding me? Them things are like riding them damn subways, only no freaks are…nah it's just like riding one of them things!" Archie declared.

"Jeeze Arch," Harry began, "there's only one other reason. And Jeeze Arch with Edith just having a stroke you're already lookin' for a newer model." That got him the well known glare as well.

"You're a dope you know that?"

"Come on Arch there's gotta be a reason." Barney said from his seat and the two other men agreed.

"Look the only reason is to be closer to the kids there." Archie simply told them.

The three men looked at each other and at the same time nodded and said, "Money trouble."

Archie immediately frowned "Get away from me!" he shouted


	10. As Time Goes By Moonlight and Love Songs

_**Hello all! Just wanted to say thanks for reading! Hope you'll continue to do so! Glad your enjoying it so far!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Meanwhile at the Bunker home, Edith was washing dishes while Kimberly sat at the table.

"Edith, are you sure you don't want me to do the dishes?" Kim asked from her seat.

Edith looked over at her friend, "Oh no, I don't mind doing them. I'm actually happy to do them. Archie's been so paranoid he's even getting his own beer!"

"Gee it sounds like you should have had this stroke a long time ago." She said jokingly, Edith shook her head but couldn't help but smile before she turned her attention back to the dirty dishes. There was silence.

"You two are really serious about moving to California, aren't ya?" Kim asked breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah," Edith said before turning the water off and drying her hands on the dishtowel, "Archie's really looking forward to it. I ain't seen him this excited, since I told him we was gonna have Gloria." she shared, "He's even got her looking for a house for us over there." Her tone seemed to change a small bit as she said the last statement and Kimberly noticed.

"What about you Edith?" she asked in a soft tone hoping she'd tell her.

"Me?" Edith asked confused, "I ain't in California, how am I suppose to find a house over there for us if I'm over here?" she asked still sounding and looking confused.

Kimberly couldn't help but smile at her friend, "No Edith," she said shaking her head, "I mean are you excited about the move?"

Edith looked down and shrugged and then looked back up, "Yeah. It's just I'm gonna miss this house." She explained, "We've lived her for over twenty five years. Gloria got married here, Joey took his first steps here, and…"

"Wait a minute Edith. You've lived here for over twenty five years?" Kim asked

"Yeah, almost thirty."

"And didn't you once tell me that Gloria and Mike announced their move to the house next door during yours and Archie's mortgage burning party?"

"Yeah" Edith nodded

"That means the house is yours!"

"That the last thing I heard a morgue burning party was." Edith said not knowing where her friends' point was.

"No Edith. Don't you see? That means you could rent this house!"

"But Kimberly, this house is in New York not California." Edith stated still lost.

"No I mean rent it out to other people!" she said excitedly.

"Oooohhhh!" she said happily but then changed to uncertain, "Ooohh. I don't know Kim…"

"But Edith, it has something for both you and Archie. If you rent out the house you could move back into it if you change your mind about California. As long as no one is living in it. And for Archie, well you get some extra money every month or so." She explained and Edith's face lit up.

"Oh that is a great idea! I can't wait to tell Archie!"

Just then the front door was heard closing, "Hey Edith I'm home." followed the shut.

"Looks like you don't have to." Kimberly said as the two women stood up.

"Oh hello Archie!" Edith greeted her husband as he walked through the swinging door.

"Well I've got to go." Kim announced "And Edith don't forget…" she said before pointing to Archie and then moving her arms in the air, reminding Edith to tell Archie about the house. Edith smiled understanding what she meant while Archie lifted an eyebrow as he watched her leave out the backdoor.

"Is she going through that damn change there?" Archie asked referring to Kimberly, "Cause if she is, I don't want her over here and then youse catching it!" he declared and Edith simply smiled. "Oh no Archie, we was just talking about California." Edith explained as Archie took a seat.

"Jeeze ain't that just sad. Barney using his fiancée there to get information" he told her, "What'd she ask?" he asked and Edith frowned off of what he had just said, "What you're my wife not fiancée, that whatdaya call ship has sunked."

Edith shook her head, slightly, "Oh nothing we was just talking about the house." She said as she sat down beside Archie and handed him a beer.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and she came up with an idea." Edith paused waiting for his reaction, not getting much of one she decided to go on, "She thinks we should put the house up for rent."

"No" Archie said not even thinking about it, "We ain't gonna put this thing out for rent, we're gonna sell it for more then its worth."

"But Archie we could come back to this same house…"

"No…"

"We'd be getting extra money coming in every month or so." Edith threw in.

After hearing the last point Archie began to think. "Well Edith," he began, "look like we're putting this ol' house up for rent." He finished and as he did Edith cried, "Oh Archie!" and threw her arms around him, kissing or as Archie put it slobbering him until Archie put a stop to it.

"Edith, Edith take it easy there." He said and she stopped and pulled away some. "After all youse just got outta the hospital there. I don't think youse are strong enough for this here." He told her and she became confused, as he went on "but I'll tell youse what, we'll do something next week. We'll make a date and then finish off with you know." He said smirking, Edith continued to look confused.

"Finish off with what?"

Archie obviously frustrated placed his arm on the table with his head on top of it.

_**Well there you go! Chapter 10 of As Time Goes By! Thanks for Reading! Hope you liked! Please review! Until Next week! Have a Nice Day!**_


	11. Never out of date

_**Hello all! Just wanted to say thanks for reading! Hope you'll continue to do so! Glad your enjoying it so far!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

A few days later Kimberly came over to the Bunker house.

"Hi Edith!" she exclaimed when Edith opened the door.

"Sh!" Edith told her as she walked into the house, "Archie's on the phone with my cousin Floyd." Edith explained.

The two women then looked over at Archie who was sitting on a kitchen chair by the phone, "Yeah I know dat." he said into the phone.

"Oh well I won't be long I just wanted to see if I could borrow a cup of sugar." Kim explained holding up a measuring cup.

"Oh sure." Edith answered before grabbing the cup and taking off for the kitchen.

"Alright, well thanks for your time there, yeah goodbye Fruit."

"Floyd." Edith corrected him as she stopped to stand beside him.

"Eh Floyd" he said into the phone and then hung up.

"Well what did he say?" Edith asked impatiently

"Edith congratulations, you are the proud mother of a little goil." Archie said while grinning.

Edith frowned, "Oh Archie, I've known that for over thirty years."

It was Archie's turn to frown, but it went away as he explained himself, "Edith the kid's going to California with us!"

"Ooohh Arrrchie!" Edith exclaimed before throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"Edith, Edith we got company." Archie told her as he broke the embrace.

"Oh right, I'll get your sugar Kim." said Edith before leaving to the kitchen.

"Gee Archie, that's great that Stephanie's gonna be going with you and Edith. She's lucky to have Edith and you…well every sliver lining has its gray cloud."

"Ain't that suppose to be the other way around?" Archie questioned

"Not in this case." Kim said dryly and Archie frowned just as Edith came out of the kitchen.

"Here's your sugar." Edith told Kimberly as she handed her back the cup.

"Thanks Edith. I better go now, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Kim."

"Bye Edith, bye Archie." Elizabeth said before leaving just as Edith closed the door.

_**Well there you go! Chapter 11 of As Time Goes By! Thanks for Reading! Hope you liked! Please review! Until Next week! Have a Nice Day!**_


	12. Hearts Full of Passion Jealousy and Hate

_**Hello all! Just wanted to say thanks for reading! Hope you'll continue to do so! Glad your enjoying it so far! This Chapter is a bit longer but why not a holiday is on it's way! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

A soon as the door closed the phone rang. "Oh I'll get it!" Edith exclaimed as she jogged over to the phone. "Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Oh Gloria!" Edith cried into the hone after a short pause, causing Archie to leap up from his chair.

"Is that our little goil?" he asked and Edith nodded as he came over to the phone, and leaned his head against his wife's with the phone between them, so he too could be a part of the conversation.

"How are you?" Edith asked

"How's Joey?" Archie asked

"How's Mike?"

"How are you?" Archie repeated the question Edith had asked

"How's Joey?" Edith asked taking her turn to repeat a question Archie had asked before.

Neither one of them paused between question so Gloria could answer. Suddenly they became quiet.

"You did? That's terrific!" the two said together off what Gloria had just shared with them.

"Yeah, yeah…" Archie said while obviously getting frustrated by the small area the two were standing in. "Edith!" he shouted, "Go sit down over there." He said as he motioned towards her chair.

"Oh alright." she said understanding why Archie wanted to talk to their daughter alone. "Bye Gloria!" she cried into the phone causing Archie to wince that famous wince.

"Alright little Goil, go on. Hopefully your mother didn't make me completely deaf." He said and Edith smiled from her seat.

"Alright…yeah…ah ha good…yeah…Oh ho ho very good! " He said into the phone, "Alright Gloria go ahead and do it. Yeah. We'll send the check to youse soon." He went on grinning from ear to ear as Edith watched. "Alright well tell Joey I said 'hi' huh?"

"Tell Joey I said 'hi' too!" Edith exclaimed from her seat and Archie winced once more.

"Jeeze Edith, the kid probably already heard youse without the help of the phone here." Archie told his wife, "Alright…ok" he said turning his attention back to the phone, "Ok goodbye Gloria." He said before hanging up.

"Edith we're buying a condo!" He said jovially shocking Edith.

"What?"

"Now Edith I know we ain't talked about it, but Gloria say's it's in an area we're gonna like."

"But…"

"I ain't done now. She says it's at an affordable price for us…"

"But…" Edith interrupted again

"I still ain't finished, she says it's close enough to her, the meathead, and Joey…and Disneyland." He finished and this time Edith remained quiet, "I'm finished now!" he hollered.

"Oh ok." Edith said nodding her head before going on, "But Archie…"

"Edith," Archie said stopping her from going on, "What could youse be 'butting' for?" I already told you what you need to know!"

"I know but…"

"There it is again!" he shouted pointing at her.

Edith thought for a minute before going on, "However," she tried and getting no response from Archie she went on, "I was 'butting' cause, how are we gonna buy it if we're over here in New York?" she questioned.

Archie dropped his head and stayed there for a few seconds until finally he moved over to his chair, "Gloria's gonna put the whatdaya call drown payment and we're gonna send the money over to her." He explained

"Ooohhh!" Edith as she got up from her chair, "My everything is really going well with the move to California!" she said happily as she threw her arms around Archie's neck from behind his chair.

"Yeah, and with no worrying going around here, maybe things can go back to normal." He said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean things…upstairs." He said wondering if she got the message and after awhile she did.

"Ooohh! Oh Archie." She said blushing some.

"What? The doctor gave youse the a-okay didn't he?" he asked looking at her through the corner of his eyes with a smirk playing upon his lips.

"Oh Archie we can't. Especially now." Edith told him, "What if Steaphy comes home?" she questioned

"Edith it's 12:30 that school don't let out till four o'clock."

"Three." Edith corrected him

"So we'll still have plenty of time right?" he questioned

"Right." Edith answered abit too quickly causing him to frown.

Archie however did continue to try and convince her, "Come on I'll take the rest of the day off." He knew that might please her. For awhile now Edith had been worried about his health and the stress he was under and after having a stroke it only increased.

A smile slowly formed on Edith's lips, before she stood up straight slowly she smiled and said, "Alright."

Archie quickly got out of his chair and the couple left upstairs. Once they were gone there was silence down stairs the only noise heard was the sound of the upstairs bedroom closing. Well that is until the front door came bursting open. "Aunt Edith, I'm home for lunch!" followed the sound.

Stephanie was home.

Noticing her aunt wasn't in the living room she left for the kitchen to see if she could find her there. As she did so Archie and Edith came down the stairs in a hurry. Edith tightening the rope that held part of her dress and Archie wiping the lipstick from his lips. Stephanie walked into the room looking abit puzzled.

"Where were you?" she asked confused to find her aunt and uncle in a room she was in just seconds before.

The couple exchanged looks, "Um we were upstairs." Edith told the young girl.

"Yeah, yeah upstairs…packing…uh hey Edith there why don't youse tell the kid the news?" Archie asked, taking a seat in his chair, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Oh right!" Edith said remembering before she took a seat in her own chair, "Steaphy guess what!"

"What?"

"Oh no you gotta guess." Edith told her and Archie groaned.

"Jeeze just tell her or we'll be here till Christmas."

Edith looked over at her husband and smiled, "Oh alright." She then looked over at her niece her smile never fading, "Steaphy you can move to California with us!"

Stephanie's once happy smile dropped. "I don't wanna move to California." She told them

"What?" both asked one more upset then the other.

"I don't wanna move to California." She repeated and then added, "And you can't make me!" after saying that she dashed into the coat closet closing the door behind her. Archie and Edith looked at each other.

"Jeeze" Archie groaned, "What dose that kid have against California?!" he asked his voice becoming higher with each word.

"That's just like Gloria." stated Edith and Archie stared at her with a confused look upon his face

"What are youse talking about? She moved out there didn't she?!"

Edith shook her head, "No, I mean remember when Gloria was a little girl and she wouldn't eat her vegetables, so she'd lock herself in the closet?" Edith explained as an idea popped into Archie's head.

"You gotta point there. We'll just do what we use to do with Gloria, when she did this here." He quickly told her.

"But Archie…"

"Dummy up, Dummy up." He told her as he got up and walked over to the closet, Edith followed behind him having a strong feeling that her husbands plan wasn't going to work out too well.

"Alright come on Edith, let's go out for lunch. Just cause the kid wants to skip lunch don't mean we have to." Archie said not just to Edith but Stephanie too.

"I don't believe you." Stephanie's muffled voice said from the closet, "Aunt Edith's coat is in here."

Archie glared at his wife, "Can't youse do nothing right?" he hissed

"I'm sorry Archie." Edith apologized and Archie simply waved his hand while trying to come up with another plan.

Finally he came up with something, "Don't worry 'bout your Aunt Edith kid, she'll youse my coat." He said leaning closer to the closet door.

"Ohhh Archie, I don't think I've worn your jacket since youse was courting me!" Edith stated while smiling as she remembered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just get out there." He instructed pointing to the front door.

"Then what are you gonna wear?" Steaphy asked from the closet.

"I…" Archie struggled for an answer, "I don't gotta tell youse!" he finally exclaimed before turning to Edith, "Come on let's go."

"But Archie…" Edith tried to stop him once again.

"Let's go." He said as he opened the door and slightly pushed Edith out before going out the door himself.

Seconds passed before Stephanie opened the closet door and pocked her head out, looking both ways.

"Ah Ha!" Archie, who had been looking through the front window, exclaimed before both he and Steaphy ran for the door. Stephanie obviously got there first, because when Archie got the door it had been locked.

"Gloria did that too." Edith stated with her hand over her cheek.

Archie glared at her, "Would you stifle yourself?" he half asked half stated. "Well is she's like Gloria then she musta forgotten the same thing Gloria did." He said mostly to himself, he then looked over at Edith, "Come On."

_**Well there you go! Chapter 12 of As Time Goes By! Thanks for Reading! Hope you liked! Please review! Until Next week! Have a Nice Day! And Have a Safe and Happy Thanksgiving!**_


	13. Woman Needs Man

_**Hello all! Just wanted to say yet again thanks for reading! Hope you'll continue to do so! Glad your enjoying it so far!**_

Back inside, Stephanie sat at the kitchen table snacking on the cookies she and Edith had made the day before. Suddenly Archie's head appeared through the backdoor's window and Edith's soon followed. Both of them watched Stephanie, then exchanged looks and before anyone knew it Archie opened the door was at Stephanie's right side holding onto her arm.

"Alright kid, we're gonna let youse tell us why youse don't wanna move over to California and then I'm gonna tell youse, you're coming to California whether you like it or not." He told her sternly.

Stephanie just stared at him while Edith, who stood at the young girl's left side, frowned and shook her head.

"What are youse giving me that look for? You should be giving her that look." Archie said while pointing to the child who sat between them.

"Steaphy," Edith began, taking a seat "Why don't you wanna move to California with us?" she asked softly while Archie took a seat himself, knowing they'd be here for awhile.

Stephanie looked down at the table and then up and over at Edith, "I don't wanna leave my friends. Like I had to when my dad brought me over here."

Edith looked over at Archie with a face that seemed to say, "What are you gonna do?" to see his face that seemed to simply say, "Ah geeze" There was silence for quite some time, until finally Archie spoke breaking it.

"Listen Kid, friends ain't gonna matter out there. Not with all them great things."

"Like what?"

"Well… like the movies and TV shows. Dat sunny weather, movie stars…sure it's got them fruits but nothin's perfect."

Stephanie smiled, "It sounds great."

"Yeah you see… "

"Why don't you go and me and Aunt Edith will stay here." She went on her smile dropping as she became serious.

"Now listen here Rosemarie…" Archie told her frowning away.

"Stephanie!" the two corrected.

"Whatever. Where ever I go your Aunt Edith goes. Cause a wife's place is beside her husband. Ain't that right Edith?"

Edith opened her mouth but before anything was said Stephanie cut in.

"But a woman has the same rights as a man, so she doesn't have to, right Aunt Edith?"

Once again before Edith could get a word in Archie and Stephanie began to speak well more like argue. Right a way Edith tried to quite them down as she tried, when Gloria and Archie used to argue or even when Mike and Archie used to argue. However history repeated itself and she was unable to quite them. Soon she came up with an idea, she stood up and grabbed a pan from the dish wrack and a wooden spoon from the same place. She then began to hit the pot with the wooden spoon.

"Quite!" she yelled while doing so and it didn't take long for Archie and Stephanie to notice.

"Edith, Edith." Archie said softly while getting up from his seat "Calm down there." he went on, fearing two things: Edith's health and Edith's temper.

"I'm sorry Archie…I just couldn't get your attention and…"

"It's alright there Edith." Archie said as he helped her to her seat. "The kid didn't know no better."

Edith looked up at Archie somewhat confused, but shook it off as Archie went back to his own seat.

"Steaphy you know you can make new friends over in California and still keep in touch with the ones from here right?" Edith asked her niece, "It's like the song, Da da da ta da one is sliver and the other's gold…"

"Edith get to the point huh?" Archie winced

"Oh right, you know Steaphy I could help you write back and forth to your friends here. Me and Kimberly are gonna be doing that. And me and your Uncle Archie used to write back and forth all the time when he was in the service. So I know how to stay in touch with letters."

"And how to write 'em. She once sent me a letter five pages long front and back." Archie shared and all three smiled.

"The point is Steaphy, is we want youse to move to California with us. Gloria even found a place for us out there and there's even a room for you. But if you don't wanna go you don't have to. I want you to know though, that room will always be there waiting for you." Edith said in a very comforting voice.

"Yeah, Hey maybe we could turn dat there room into that den I've always wanted." Archie stated grinning.

Stephanie quickly looked up at her uncle and grinned almost devilishly, "I'm going."

Not a second passed for Archie's smile to drop and Edith to throw her arms around Stephanie. Stephanie, keeping up the good sprits, smiled at her aunt, "I'm going to go start packing now!" she announced and then left the room.

Edith smiled as she watched her leave and then realized what the young girl was doing home in the first place. "Oh I'll get your sandwich ready!" she called after Steaphy, as she got up and began gathering the ingredients, Archie remained sitting watching her.

"You know, you did a pretty good job talking to the kid, Edith." Edith smiled and he went on, "It's kinda a shame youse didn't get to do that too many times. Well 'sides to Gloria when she was little and the meathead when, well ever since he moved in till they left." He continued.

"Yeah." Edith agreed giving him a shy smile.

"It's kinda a shame we only did a lot like dat thing only once."

"Like what?" Edith questioned while working on Stephanie's sandwich.

"Well you know picking out names, first steps, and first words."

Edith thought, "Yea, but that just made our first firsts even better." She said looking on the bright side, and Archie had to smile at that before continuing.

"That's true. But what about trying to have a baby you know, and knowing we could have one and wanted one."

"Oh no Archie. We didn't even get to do that last one remember? Gloria was our little surprise." She said smiling as she recalled how surprised happy they had been.

Archie tried to look annoyed but couldn't help but smirk as he thought back as well. "But that didn't mean we didn't you know…"

"Oh yeah." Edith said blushing some as she finished with Stephanie's lunch. Archie then unexpectedly wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

Edith was shocked, "Oh Archie, you ain't done this since…Gloria was a baby." She said smiling still and Archie smirked.

"Well youse know I don't like to repeat myself." He said still smirking "Hey what do youse say we finish what we was doing before?"

"Oh Archie, no we can't." she said her smile shirking some, "Not with Steaphy upstairs."

"Edith she's packing, she won't notice. Just leave her food out here and she'll be fine won't bother us at all. Hey like what we did with Author the cat."

Edith shook her head, "Oh no Archie we can't."

"But…"

"Maybe later." She said as she got out of the embrace, and quickly but lovingly kissed him, before leaving the kitchen with the sandwich in her hands.

"Geeze." Archie said to himself, "times like these I gotta be thankful we only had Gloria." Archie went before taking a bit of the half pickle his spouse had left behind, and pushed open the swinging door to go to the living room.

_**Well there you go! Chapter 13 of As Time Goes By! Thanks for Reading! Hope you liked! Please review! Until Next week! Have a Nice Day!**_


	14. And Man Must Have His Mate

_**Hello all! Just wanted to say yet again thanks for reading! Hope you'll continue to do so even the smallest ones!! Glad you're enjoying it so far!**_

Days passed the move was going smoothly, they'd be leaving for California as soon as Stephanie was let out of school, which was in about a month. And they had yet to see their new home. They'd do that soon; however tonight was Archie's Place's last night.

"Come on Edith we gotta go!" Archie yelled up the stairs

"I'm coming Arrrchie! I just don't know if I should wear the dress I'm wearing. Maybe I should go with a black one for death. Well closing of the bar." Edith called from their bedroom.

"That's really creative Edith, just put it on and let's go." Archie said getting impatient

"Or maybe I should wear a yellow dress for joy…"

"Fine."

"Or green for a fresh start…"

"Good…"

"Oh or blue for luck…"

"sure…"

"Or olive green for peace."

Archie frowned, "What the hell does that have to do with the closing of the bar?"

There was silence for a few seconds before Edith answered, "It's a nice color."

Archie rolled his eyes, "Why don't youse wear a rainbow colored one, that way your dress can have them mood swings." Edith gave out a laugh but didn't come down the stairs, causing Archie to sigh. "Where's Rosemarie?"

"She's staying over at the O'Brian's tonight." Edith said not bothering to correct him.

"Ah geeze, why do youse let her go over…"although he sounded upset he seemed to loose his train of thought as he turned around to see his wife come down the stairs. "there." he finished and then it became quiet, this worried Edith somewhat.

She'd gone with a purple dress she'd only worn a couple of times before, "You don't like it." She said her smile dropping, "I'll go change…" she said turning to go back upstairs but stopped when she heard Archie spoke.

"No it ain't dat." Edith turned around to look at him, "You look pretty beautiful there Edith." He told her and her smile reappeared, "And you know there was that chance that I woulda never seen you looking like this again…well standing up that is." He said smirking some, but that smirk soon shrunk and Edith noticed.

"Archie," she started to say as she walked down the last two steps and grabbed his hand, "it's ok, I'm here and I'm ok. And I'm here with you so I'm really more then ok!" she said cheerfully while smiling trying to reassure Archie

Archie gave a small smile, but Edith wasn't convinced. So she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him as she did so.

"You know…"Archie said softly as they slowly pulled away.

"I know Archie. You love me." She said smiling but Archie gave an annoyed groan.

"Why don't you never let me finish?" he asked upset

"Oh I'm sorry Archie, go on."

Normally Archie wouldn't have said it, but this time he had to say it.

"I love you, Edith"

Edith smiled, "I love you too, Archie." She replied as she locked eyes with him.

"Hey we better get going," Archie told his wife before he went to the door and grabbed their coats, "We got a saloon to close." Edith smiled once more and then they were out the door.

_**Well there you go! Chapter 14 of As Time Goes By! Thanks for Reading! Hope you liked! Please review! Until Next week! Have a Nice Day!**_


	15. That No One Can Deny

_**AN: Hello all! So sorry for the long wait. And incase you haven't checked my profile then I'll explain now if you have go ahead and skip these few lines. I've stopped posting new chapters simply because I used to follow the shows that I watch, and when ever they showed a new episode I posted a new chapter! And now it's sad to say that since this writers strike all my shows, have been on hiatus, and so my stories have become too. Yet I would like to reassure you a few things, this story is almost completely typed on my computer, and ready to be posted. So when these writers start writing new episodes, I too will post new chapters! Perhaps even sooner! Take this week for example special occasion this week, your favorite writers birthday! lol But because this is the week of my birthday I'd like to celebrate it with you by posting a new chapter! And any other special occasions will cause me to do the same. Until the writers come back or summer vacation when I will go back to posting chapters more regularly. And one more thing, don't think I'm protesting against the writers, I admire what they're doing they deserve more, I have a hard time writing a fanfiction think how hard it is to write a TV show! Anyways…thanks for sticking by this story and don't forget about it, it's still here, just gotta dust it off a little… thanks for reading! Hope you'll continue to do so! Thanks for all the reviews, and please don't send reviews with nasty comments about the writers strike, after all with out writers, even though these writers are not the same ones we wouldn't have had All in the Family. Glad you're enjoying the story so far! Sorry for the long Authors note! Stifling now. Oo wait this chapter is dedicated to the late great Allan Melvin who played Barney Hefner, and also to Jean Stapleton who recently celebrated her 85**__**th**__** birthday! Sorry it's not the best chapter…**_

Later that night Archie's place was a full house, accompanied by friends and strangers. Archie was going around making sure all was well with the customers, Harry was behind the bar mixing drinks, as Edith and their other friends stood at sat around the bar looking at pictures, she had brought of their new house.

"And that's the kitchen." Edith explained pointing at a picture.

"Oh Edith it's beautiful." Kimberly gushed

"Hey Edith don't forget to show 'em them pictures of our grandson there." Archie stated stopping at the crowd before going behind the bar.

"So Arch, how's it feel giving up the bar?" Harry asked

"Well I gotta say I'm a little down, but I know I'm selling it to the right guy." He told his business partner, putting a hand on his shoulder

"Gee thanks Arch…"

"Hey youse deserve it," Archie started to say, "The trilet's backed up in the menus room and the plumber can't come till Monday. Youse really deserve it." Archie finished while grinning from ear to ear as Harry's frown just went lower and lower.

"Hey Archie, it's two minutes till closing time!" Hank called out, causing the two to break their glaring contest.

"Yeah Arch, how 'bout you make a speech?"

After getting some applause, mostly from Edith and their friends Archie walked out from behind the bar.

"Alright, Alright." he started, "well as most of youse all know, me and my wife Edith here are moving to California." That earned him a few claps, "And with us moving Archie's Place is closing tonight. So I'd like to thank youse all for being our last customers. And feel free to damage anything that can't be fixed until Monday." He finished and a few more claps along with laughs came as Harry glared at him. Archie didn't seem to notice though as he walked over to where Edith was sitting.

"Well Edith what do you think?"

"Oh Archie, I'm so proud of you!" she said before kissing him, "You made your dream come true!"

Archie smirked, "Yeah and you know somethin', I'll never forget my first costumer. She was a looker."

"Oh?"

"Yeah she came in and ordered a ginger ale," he said smiling away, "and I told her to order somethin' stronger so she ordered a beer."

Edith smiled as she realized what he was talking about; the stroke obviously didn't take much from her. "Oh Archie I wasn't your first customer." She told him blushing some.

"Sure youse was." He answered smiling

"But I didn't pay." She pointed out and Archie's smile faded.

"That's true."

Edith looked a little confused as he said this; the confusion vanished though as Barney spoke. "Hey only a minute left Arch. What are you gonna do?"

"Oh I know, let's sing!" Edith suggested happily.

"Nah no one…" Archie started to protest but it was one against one hundred or so.

"What should we sing?" asked Kimberly

"Oh I know!" Edith exclaimed

"Jeeze you've just gotta answer to everything don't ya?"

Edith just smiled before she began singing, "And now the end is near…"

Soon everyone including Archie joined into the song.

"_And so I face the final curtain.  
My friend, I'll say it clear,  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain._

I've lived a life that's full.  
I've traveled each and every highway;  
But more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

Regrets, I've had a few;  
But then again, too few to mention.  
I did what I had to do  
And saw it through without exemption.

I planned each charted course;  
Each careful step along the byway,  
But more, much more than this,  
I did it my way!"

They finished just a few seconds before midnight but still Archie called out, "Archie's Place is closed! Now how 'bout some drinks on the house?"

Everyone cheered.

"Oh Archie, that's so sweet drinks on the house." Edith told him smiling.

Archie smirked, "What the hell it ain't our house no more."

Edith shook her head and frowned some but it disappeared the second Archie kissed her.

_**Well there you go! Chapter 15 of As Time Goes By! Thanks for Reading! Hope you liked! Please review! Until Next Time! Have a Nice Day!**_


	16. Well, It's Still The Same Old Story

_**Hello all! If you read my last authors note in the last chapter you're probably wondering what I'm doing posting a story now. Well I've been following the strike, and though it hasn't officially ended it's beginning to look like the end is very near, Wednesday hopefully. So I figured if it does end, that day I'll be able to update my other story but not this one? Not fair, especially since that one has more chapters but anyway… Thanks for all the reviews, they really brighten my day! Glad you enjoying it and I hope this one makes up for last weeks not so long one…**_

About two weeks later California got a trip from the Bunkers. Stephanie, however, stayed in New York at a friend's house, while Archie and Edith flew out to meet Gloria and their new home. So far no luck.

"Are you sure, you've got the right address?" Edith asked her husband. They were riding around in a cab looking for their new home.

"Course I'm sure, it's the address Gloria gave me over the phone." he told her and she shook her head abit.

"Oh I don't trust phones, when it comes to important information." she said causing her husband to look at her with a questioning look across his face.

"Edith the telephone ain't the one giving you that information, it's the person you're talking to!" he said at first thinking it was a side effect of the stroke but then realized it was just Edith being Edith.

"Oh I know that, I mean, with all the static you get sometimes, ya hear things that wasn't said." she explained before going into another one of her forever loving and lasting stories. "You see when I was a little girl, my sister Jessica caught a terrible cold."

Archie slouched down abit in his seat, "Ah geeze a cold story."

Edith obviously didn't hear him as she kept on with her story. "You see my Uncle Martin called our house, and talked to my father, asking him how Jessica was doing now, but my father heard 'Jessica looks like a cow.' and my father got so upset he promised he would never speak to him again, and he didn't. He didn't even find out that what he had heard was wasn't what my uncle said, until he went to Uncle Martin's funeral and then he felt terrible. And that's why I don't trust the phones." she finished

Archie looked over at her, "Well Edith I gotta say two things. One, that's gotta be one of the dumbest stories you've ever told. And two, I gotta say you're uncle was right your sister did look like a cow."

"Oh Archie." she said shaking her head while frowning.

"Hey I'm only telling the truth, your sister did look like a cow. Cause youse got all the looks in your family." he told her and her smile reappeared.

"Oh Arrchie!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The two obviously forgot where they were, as Archie deepened the kiss and Edith didn't pull away.

"Ehem." the driver cleared his throat and the couple broke apart as fats as teenagers would if they'd been caught by their parents looking just as embarrassed as well.

"Ain't youse got a cab to drive?" Archie asked the driver.

"Oh look Archie I think this one's it." she told her husband pointing at a condominium through the window, Archie took a look.

"Nah that ain't it." he told her and then looked around at the other condos. "Nah I think it's that one over there." he said pointing at the same condominium Edith had been pointing at only seconds before.

However before Edith could say anything, Archie was already telling the cab driver to stop. "Uh righto hero senero." he told the man.

"Sir, I understand English." the cab driver told Archie.

"Hey look at that , you ain't go no accent." Archie stated as he paid the man, "You can't even tell you're a spic." he finished as he followed Edith out of the cab. The cab driver rolled his eyes and before Archie closed the door, mumbled "_Pendejo" _

"What did he say?" Edith asked as the cab drove away, Archie shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh it probably meant goodbye or something of the sorts. It sounded like Bonjour." he told her and she frowned

"I thought that was hello." she said aloud and her husband frowned.

"I don't know! And there ain't no reason for me to know. These people need to drop their dopey languages and speak the American one."

"English?"

"Right."

"Ain't it funny? There's Spanish that's spoken in Spain, and Italian spoken in Italy, but English don't sound nothing like America. It sounds more like England."

Archie just frowned, "Would you get moving?" he asked a bit loudly, obviously upset.

Edith and Archie walked over to the condos. "Oh my, these houses all look the same."

"These ain't houses, their condos Edith, although I don't know why they look dis way. I mean most people who lives in these here things are old folks. And the with the people's memory, they musta gotten in the wrong house plenty a times." Archie told his wife while looking around for their future neighborhood.

"Ma? Daddy?" they heard a female voice call and as soon as they did, the turned around to see their little girl.

"Oh Gloria!" her mother exclaimed

"Is that my little Goil?" her father asked

"Oh Ma!" Gloria exclaimed before running past her father and his open arms and into her mother's arms.

The two women then began asking questions at once, while talking over each other as Archie remained standing his arms still open from when he thought Gloria would embrace him first.

Finally not being able to take it any longer Archie began to talk to himself . "Hiya there little goil. No I'm fine. Nah the trip n the plane was a disaster."

"Oh Daddy!" Gloria said smiling before going over to him and hugging him, "I'm sorry."

"Geeze I coulda stayed in Queens and youse wouldn't have known I was missing." Archie grumbled.

Gloria playfully smacked her fathers' chest before turning to her mother. "You guys are hear early." she told them, "Where's your luggage?"

"Oh we left it at the hotel." Edith told her daughter

"Yeah, so we gotta hurry back, I saw some colored guys near our room there and they wasn't in no whatdaya call hotel uniforms." Archie explained, Gloria rolled her eyes at her fathers remark, while her mother shook her head.

"Maybe they were guest Daddy."

"Nah." Archie disagreed, "We're in one of them fancy like hotels."

After saying this both mother and daughter looked at each other and shook their heads. Archie frowned, "What was dat about?"

Gloria just ignored her father, as she tried to distract her mother by walking with her into the condo while Archie followed behind them still asking the same question.

Minutes later the family exited the condo through the same door they had entered.

"Oh I love it!" Edith exclaimed

"Yeah Little Goil you did a great job there." Archie told Gloria and she smiled.

"Thanks Daddy."

"And the house I mean condo is so much prettier then the way it looks in the pictures." Edith shared, Gloria frowned some.

"Really Ma?"

"Oh yeah, I ain't never really trusted pictures, just like I don't always trust the phone. You see…"

"You don't trust picture, let's just leave it at dat, Edith." Archie groaned

Gloria smiled before saying what was on her mind. "Oh Ma, Daddy, I forgot to tell you. Your new neighbors would really like to meet you, and I told them you were coming today."

"Ah geeze Little Goil, I don't wanna go meet…" Archie stated just as Edith said, "Oh we'd love to!"

Gloria, of course, chose to go with what her mother said. "Great!" she exclaimed as her father groaned.

"Now are they just next door?" Edith asked

"No Edith their two blocks away." Archie replied his tone full of sarcasm

"Yeah Ma right next-door, not even an alley apart." Gloria explained as they walked next door.

Seconds later they were standing in front of a door that looked similar to the one on their new home. "Ok now, you two stand here and I'll get the doorbell." Gloria instructed as she rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" a man's voice muffled through the door.

"Oh Archie see there's a man living here, maybe you two could be good friends." Edith predicted smiling.

"Yeah maybe." Archie said smiling a small smile.

Just then the door opened.

"Surprise!" Gloria exclaimed happily and Archie's face dropped.

"There goes that idea." he said mostly to himself.

Edith looked confused as she saw the man before her, "Oh hi Mike! Do you know our new neighbors?"

Michael Stivic looked at his in-laws, his face reflecting Archie's. "Yeah ma, I know them pretty well." he said dryly.

"Oh are they home?" Edith asked still not figuring it all out.

"Ma, we're your new neighbors!" Gloria said smiling away

"Oh Gloria!" Edith cried before hugging her, "Oh Mike!" she said hugging him while Gloria hugged her father.

"Ah geeze," Archie groaned while glaring at his son-in-law "another thing to add to the disasters out here in California."

_**Well there you go! Chapter 16 of As Time Goes By! Thanks for Reading! Hope you liked! Please review! Until Next Time! Have a Nice Day! Bye!**_


	17. A Fight For Love and Glory

_**Hello all! Just wanted to say yet again thanks for reading! Hope you'll continue to do so even the smallest ones!! Glad you're enjoying it so far!**_

Soon the foursomes were sitting in the Stivic's living room.

"Oh my it's gonna be so nice living next-door to you again!" Edith said happily

"I know." her daughter agreed

"Just like old times!" Edith continued smiling away

"That's what I'm afraid of." both Archie and Mike mumbled, each of them hearing what the other had said

"What do you mean by that?" they said in together, "_Me_? What did _you _mean?!" they said continuing the pattern as their wives each tried to end the conversation before it turned into an argument.

"Um Michael, can I see you in the kitchen?" Gloria asked and Mike grumbled as he followed her into the kitchen.

Once the two were in the kitchen Mike let out what he had been holding in, "Gloria, I can not live with that man again!" he declared

"Oh Michael, you're not gonna live with him. He'll just be living next-door!" she said before laughing at her own joke.

"That's funny Gloria. Very Funny." Mike said not laughing at all.

"Oh come on Michael…"

"No you come on Gloria; don't you remember what it was like living next-door to your father? I can't do that again! I won't do that again!" Mike sternly said, sounding more like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"What are you gonna do Michael, kill them?" Gloria asked snorting, Mike then showed a look that one could tell he was thinking.

"Michael!" Gloria exclaimed

"Don't worry. It'll just be your father." Mike said as if that would make it better.

"Michael!" she shouted before hitting him on the arm.

"Ow, ok, ok. Oh I know we'll buy the condo before they do and we'll sublet it later on."

Gloria looked at her husband through the corner of her eye, "They bought the place three weeks ago."

Mike dropped his shoulders and let out a cry. Gloria grabbed his hand, "Oh honey, I'm sure it won't be that…"

"…bad, Edith this is very bad." Archie told his wife in the other room.

"What is?" Edith asked confused

"This! We can't live next-door to the Meathead again!" he declared

"Why not?"

"Because…" he struggled for an answer, "I'm retiring how are we suppose to pay for the food that elephants gonna eat?!"

Edith just shook her head.

"Don't shake your head. Get a pen and some paper, write the kids a note how we changed our minds and let's get outta here." Archie ordered.

"Oh Archie we…"

"…can't you understand?" Gloria asked looking seriously at her husband, "Michael do you ever regret not being able to say goodbye to your parents?"

"Well yeah but I was little…."

"Well I'm not." Mike looked confused and Gloria took a deep breath, "That's why I want Ma and Daddy to move next-door, and not thousands of miles away."

"Gloria, Gloria, " Mike began as he grabbed her shoulders, "I see your point, but really honey, _why next-door_?!"

Gloria pushed his hands off of her "Oh Michael! You know you'd understand if they were your parents."

"No I wouldn't" he told her flat out

"Oh really? If it were your parents out there you wouldn't want them living next-door?"

"No, if one of them were Archie, no."

Gloria rolled her eyes, "Michael, Ma almost died. If she would have the last time I would have talked to her would have been last month when I called for a recipe. And the last time I would have seen her was in Christmas. And we all know how wonderful that was."

Mike sighed; Christmas had been a disaster "Ok."

"Thank you Michael." Gloria said smiling before hugging him. Michael then began to weep and Gloria patted his back, "Don't worry honey everything's gonna be…"

"…ok, Edith lets go forget the note we'll call 'em when we get back home." Archie said as he headed for the door.

"Archie, don't youse wanna hear why I wanna live next-door?" Edith asked from her seat.

"No!" he said not even taking a minute to think about it.

"Archie I'm worried."

"So am I. That's why we can't move next-door. The meathead's either gonna send the two of us to the poor house or me to my grave!" Archie exclaimed, with leaving the house still his plan, but when he saw Edith's serious and worried face he groaned, "Geeze." as he took a seat beside her, "Alright, Edith get on with it." he said knowing this could take awhile.

"Archie, I had stroke I almost died." she said seriously

"You don't say."

"Oh yeah, Archie you were…" Edith began to explain, however Archie stopped her shaking his head.

"Edith, I know about that. Youse almost took me with youse."

"Archie what if I did die?" she questioned

"Edith…"

"And what if you would have died too?"

"Edith…" Archie tried again but Edith was serious and wanted to get her point across.

"Archie, how would Joey remember us?" she asked, "The last time we saw him was Christmas. And we got memories of when he was a baby. But he don't remember them on his own." she explained to her husband, he frowned some. He never did think of that. "Archie I don't wanna be just a picture and some stories to Joey." she said meaning it.

"Edith, try to understand me…" Archie began his voice getting higher and higher with each word; just then the front door was heard closing.

"Mommy?" they heard a small child's voice call and soon saw their grandson Joey walk into the room. While immediately his grandparents smiled it took Joey a little while to realize they were there. But when he did he ran to his grandmother's arms.

"Granma, granpa!"

"Oh Joey!" Edith exclaimed as she hugged him tight.

Soon Joey was being covered with kisses from Edith and one or to from his grandpa.

"What are you doing here?" the blond little boy asked, "Is it Christmas already?"

Both Archie and Edith had to smile at that, "Well Joey…" Archie began as he got ready to him how they were just in town to see him and would be leaving in a few days. But when he saw how happy both his wife and grandson looked, and then when Edith looked at him with that look he never could say no to, Archie had to sigh and give a small smirk.

"Kiddo we're moving next-door." he told his grandson, but his eyes were on his wife the whole time.

"Oh Archie!" she cried before she leaned over and began kissing him, almost as much as she had kissed Joey just seconds ago.

"Edith, Edith, not in front of the kid!" Archie said stopping her.

Edith simply smiled before she and Archie began to catch up with their grandson.

_**Well there you go! Chapter 17 of As Time Goes By! Thanks for Reading! Hope you liked! Please review! Until Next week! Have a Nice Day!**_


	18. A Case of Do or Die

_**Hello all! Just wanted to say yet again thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you'll continue to do so even the smallest ones!! Glad you're enjoying it so far! The final chapter will soon be up! Oo and beware, this chapter is a very 'mushy' Archie and Edith chapter. I just had to write it. Oo and to here Carroll Actually sing Whispering, be on the look out over on my you tube account a video will soon be posted, and you just have to hear it! Anywoo on with the story!**_

Archie and Edith stayed in California for two more days and then left back to New York to begin packing. The days left in New York were going by fast, but the family was able to keep up. Only two weeks left until the move.

It was getting dark and was almost dinner time as Archie sat out on the front porch. It was quiet until Archie heard Edith talking to Stephanie.

"Now you finish setting up the table, and I'll be right back."

"Ok."

The sound of the front door closing seconds later is what followed the conversation.

"Archie?" Edith called and he looked over from where he was sitting.

"Oh hey."

"Dinner's ready." she said smiling

"Yeah, ok. I'll be right there." Archie told her, but she could tell his mind was somewhere else, and she had a pretty good guess of where it was. Instead of going inside she decided to stay a bit longer. Edith took a deep breath as she walked over to the column in front of Archie.

"Oh my, I'm really gonna miss this house." she told both herself and her husband.

"Yeah I know what you mean." he simply said to her, there was a pause before he went on, "You know what I was just thinking of?"

"What?"

"Remember a few years back when I painted this here porch?"

Edith nodded, "Oh yeah when you would paint it every night cause them pills youse was taking when…"

"You know a simple 'yes' is a good answer too." he told her frowning and then continued, "I was thinking I coulda waited just a few more years and then they would have had to do it."

Edith shook her head.

"We've been here for a long time huh?"

"Yeah."

There was a small silence before Edith spoke up, "But I'll never forget the day we moved in. What you said to me when you carried me across the threshold…it's something that I think of each time I walk through it."

"Well that's a good thing considering what is was I told youse."

"Yeah,"

"Watch your head Dingbat or you'll know your brains out." The two said while smiling at the memory.

"Oh my, I hope that young couple will have a memory like that." Edith shared with him referring to the newly wed couple who would be renting 704 Hauser.

"Yeah, cause with this back of mine, I don't think we're gonna no memory like that in California." Archie told his wife shifting in his seat a bit uncomfortable, about how he admitted he was getting older.

Edith smiled and then her smile grew even more as another memory entered her mind. "Oh Archie do youse remember that carving you made here on the porch?" she asked excitedly, "It said 'A & E Bunker forever and the for in forever was a number four. And we thought it was so clever." She added as she walked over to the column on the left side of the column she was standing by.

Archie watched her, he had been fearing this might happen. He continued to frown as he got up and followed her, "Edith that carving ain't here. It's on some tree in some park." He told her softly, afraid of her reaction when she realized she was wrong.

The doctor had said some of her memories would be lost or mixed up, but up until now she didn't seem to have lost one part of her infamous stories.

"Oh no Archie, I remember you did it on the first night we had here." She said never doubting herself.

Edith took her eyes off Archie and over to the column. Her smile dropped as she saw the smooth piece of wood, "It ain't here."

Archie simply stood there not knowing what exactly to do. Edith frowned running her hand over the flat surface, while racking her brain for an answer.

"Hey Edith," Archie called as he placed his hand on her upper arm, she turned around to face him, "Maybe it ain't this here stroke. Maybe it's just whatdaya call old age." He said trying to help, Edith didn't say anything she just looked at him and then sighed as if saying, "Thanks for trying but it's no good."

Archie pondered for a minute then finally came up with something, "Hey I know somthin' not even some stroke can take away from youse." He told her before wrapping his arm around her waist and grabbing her hand. "How to dance." He finished with a smirk.

Edith smiled as she slowly went back to her old self. "But we ain't got any music." She pointed out

"So we'll make our own music." He said still with his smirk. He really did want her to forget about what had just happened and he knew this was one way that would do it. He slowly leaned his cheek against his wife's as they swayed and then he softly began to sing.

"_Whispering while you cuddle near me,  
Whispering so no one can hear me,  
Each little whisper seems to cheer me  
I know its true, there's no one, dear, but you.  
Whispering why you'll never leave me,  
Whispering why you'll never grieve me,  
Whisper and say that you'll believe me  
Whispering..."_

He sang and with each word his wife's smile grew more and more.

"That I love…"Edith chimed in but before she could sing the last word, Archie cover her lips with his own, not wanting to hear her singing that word because of the fact that he knew it would be sang in her high-pitched voice.

Only a few seconds into the kiss, Edith pushed away from her husband and walked over to the far left column on the porch.

"Hey I know it was rushed but it wasn't that bad." Archie declared looking at her.

"No it ain't that Archie." Edith told him turning her head to look at him as she continued she turned back to the column and smiled. When she turned back to look at Archie, her smile seemed to have grown. "It's here!"

"What?"

"The carving it's here! Look!" she shrieked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to where she was standing. And sure enough there in the column, covered in paint looking faintly readable, was the carving.

"Jeeze look at that." Archie breathed, still shocked.

"I didn't really forget, I just mixed up the columns." Edith went on, "That other column over there was the where youse hit your head after that new years part two years ago!"

"Geeze look at this thing here, covered in so much paint youse can barely read it." Archie shared as he continued to look at the old carving.

"Yeah, but it's still there. Just like we're still together." Edith told him looking over from the carving to her husband, slowly he did the same. Her smile continued as he gave a small smirk himself as they continued to look at each other.

"Aunt Edith!" a small childish voice was heard ruining the moment.

Edith looked over at the house before answering, "Coming Steaphy!" she then turned back to Archie, "We better go eat." she told him before walking ahead to the front door, Archie however stayed where he was at.

Noticing Archie wasn't behind her, Edith turned back to see him scratching the paint off the carving with his hand.

"Ain't you coming?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm coming." he told her taking one more look at the carving before following her into the Hauser home.

_**Well there you go! Chapter 18 of As Time Goes By! Thanks for Reading! Hope you liked! Please review! Until Next week! Have a Nice Day!**_


	19. The World Will Always Welcome Lovers

_**Hello all! Just wanted to say yet again thanks for reading and reviewing and for add to favorites ! Hope you'll continue to do so even the smallest ones!! Glad you're enjoying it so far! And just to let you know the final Chapter will be up Next Week!**_

_**Looking forward to hearing from you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

A few weeks, boxes and many tissues later. It was the last night in 704 Hauser. Archie already in his pajamas, made his way downstairs. The house was empty of all it's treasures. There were no animal knick knacks, no dinning room table, their thrones were no where to be seen either. All that was there was a lamp, a few boxes, a mattress on the floor, and the two owners of the house.

Stephanie was sleeping over at her friends house, and the Bunkers were suppose to sleep at the Heffner's, but Edith insisted that they spend their last night in New York in the place were they spent most of their nights. Unfortunately, they weren't able to spend the night in the bedroom, because they would be leaving in the morning and the easiest way was to sleep in the living room.

Archie was not a fan of this idea, because of how low the mattress was, but Edith could have cared less.

"Jeeze." Archie groaned as he walked over to the mattress slash bed, where Edith sat in her nightgown while looking through a large book. "I sure as hell am glad that place ain't got stairs. Walked them so many times today you'd think I was climbing Mount Ever-est." he told her as he laid down beside her.

Edith smiled at him and then went back to looking at the book, never saying a word. This made Archie suspicious and he raised a eyebrow before asking her a question.

"Whata you looking at?"

"Oh the family picture album."

Archie groaned as Edith went back to looking at the album.

"Jeeze tell me you're looking at it one more time 'fore you leave it here."

"Oh no Archie." Edith began, "I wouldn't give this up for a million dollars."

"Ah well." Archie said, "How about two million?"

Edith frowned.

"Still no good huh?"

"Nope. Oh my there's so many happy memories in this old house." She shared.

"Yeah." Archie agreed and then Edith went on to the memories.

"Like Joey's first steps, and all them dance youse and me had in here, and Sammy Davis Jr coming over."

"Yeah."

"And Mike and Gloria getting married here." She continued

"Let's stick with happy memories huh Edith?"

Edith shook her head and then continued to look through the album. "Oh look Archie, here's a picture from when we were still living in our apartment on Union street. It's of Gloria's first birthday." She told her husband while pointing at a picture in the book.

Archie sat up groaning as he did so, and then looked over at the album.

He smiled some, "What a dump."

He stated while Edith smiled a daydream smile, "Yeah. But it was our dump." She sighed, "Oh my we had a lot of memories in that place."

"Yeah." Archie agreed but in reality could care less, as he lay back down.

"Just like we have so many memories here." She said a bit sadly. There was a pause and then her smile reappeared as another thought entered her mind. "And I guess that means were gonna be alright over in California. Cause we left Union street and that had alotta memories, to Hauser Street and brought the memories with us. And now we're gonna take our memories from both streets, Union and Hauser over to California where we can make memories!"

Archie opened his eyes to see his wife smiling away, and he gave a smirk himself. "Yeah, you got a point there. Guess you ain't much of dingbat as I thought you was."

"Oh Archie." She said blushing as she put the book aside and then laid down herself.

"Hey Edith," Archie began it was his turn to share his idea.

"Yeah?"

"What do youse say we turn off the light and make one more memory for this here house?"

Edith look up at his confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he started, "You know." He said looking at her and winking

Then she figured it out.

"Ohhh!" she said classicly, "Oh Archie." She said smiling

Both shared a small laugh before sharing a kiss.

_**Well there you go! Chapter 19 of As Time Goes By! Thanks for Reading! Hope you liked! Please review! Until Next week! Have a Nice Day!**_


	20. As Time Goes Bye

_**Hello all! Just wanted to say yet again thanks for reading and reviewing and for add to favorites! Hope you'll continue to do so even the smallest ones!! Glad you're enjoyed it! This is the final chapter for this story, and I must tell you I really enjoyed writing this whole story, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Thanks for reading and feel free to let me know what you thought, no matter how much time goes by. **__****__** Thanks for reading once again!**_

_**Looking forward to hearing from you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

It was moving day, and only hours away from leaving to California. Edith was standing in the dinning room when Elizabeth and Barney entered the house.

"Hi there Edith, you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah." Edith said not sounding very convincing

"Oh what's the matter Edith?" Barney asked concerned

"Oh noting, I was just remembering how this room used to look with the shelves there, full of the dishes." She told him and her, "I remember when I first put them there I thought they looked so beautiful."

"They did look beautiful." Elizabeth agreed smiling and Edith went on.

"And how the dinning room table was here. We had so many meals there, with Mike and Gloria, and you two, and Steaphy, and then sometimes just the two of us. And homework was done there, and games were played. Oh and we had our Thursday chats here remember?" Edith questioned Elizabeth, who smiled and nodded through her own tears.

"I remember."

Just after those two words were said, the water works began and the two women shared a hug. Barney watched the embrace a sad expression plastered across his face.

"Aw come on now girls, don't start," he started to say but they continued, "or else I'm gonna…" but before he could finish he was crying and had become part of the embrace.

Just seconds into the embrace Archie walked into the house from the front door, stopping in his tracks when seeing the three's embrace.

"Jeeze I knew youse were watching that 'Two's company' too much." He stated as he walked over to the trio who separated when they heard his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry Archie." Said Edith

"Yeah we can't help it." Elizabeth went on to say.

"I just got something in my eye." Barney said wiping his eyes.

"Yeah tears." Archie said before letting out a quick laugh. Barney just glared at Archie, but he ignored it and went on to the reason for why he came in, in the first place. "Hey Edith, come out here a minute." he told his wife.

"What for?" Edith asked wiping her eyes with her tissue.

"Just come here." he simply said before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the front door, not noticing the two others following behind him. Right before opening the door to go outside he noticed the twosome and frowned. "Did I call for the side bananas?" he asked sarcastically. And while the couple frowned and exchanged looks, Archie opened the door and brought Edith out with him, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Archie what is it?" Edith asked wondering more and more what it was Archie had to show or tell her.

"Just hold on, now close your eyes." He instructed her.

Edith smiled a small smile as she did what she was told. Archie, who still had Edith's hand in his own, pulled her over to the pillar they had been standing in front of just days before.

"Alright, open 'em." He told her so she did.

"Oh Archie!" she shrieked smiling away.

"You really like it?" he asked looking over at her.

"Oh of course I do!" she said in her usual cheerful tone. "What is it?" she questioned changing to another familiar tone. Confusion.

Archie rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Over here Edith. Right over here." He said pointing to the space where a few days ago a carving was rediscovered.

"Oh Archie."

This time the carving was found looking darker and deeper. It was quite obvious Archie had recarved it.

"I love it!" she said smiling and Archie himself smiled too. To thank her husband Edith through her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Seconds into the kiss however a noise was heard.

"Eh hem." The couple's kiss broke but they stayed in the embrace as they looked over to see who it was. There standing in front of the older couple was a younger couple, the couple who would be renting their house.

"I thought we were suppose to be the newly weds." the young man told his wife, who playfully hit his arm.

"I hope were not too early." The young woman half stated half asked.

"Oh no."

"No, no."

Archie and Edith replied while pulling apart looking somewhat embarrassed.

"We was just looking at an old carving." Edith explained, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh not at all. After all this house is still as much yours as it ever was." The two women smiled.

There was some silence, neither couple wanting to say what needed to be said, but both would be similar, dealing with the same subject.

Archie finally broke the silence, clearing his throat, "Well I guess since I gave youse the spare keys and all them other keys, I better give you ours." He said reaching into his pocket and taking out the keys.

Slowly he handed them to the man. The young man reached out and grabbed them, but Archie seemed to have a bit of trouble giving them up. Archie just couldn't seem to let go of the two keys that had once been on both his and Edith's key rings, no matter how much the man in front of him tried.

"We'll take good care of it." He reassured Archie, breaking Archie's grip slowly

"Yeah, yeah I know." He responded in a muffed tone.

The young couple smiled.

"Oh I hope you don't mind if we take one last look around?" Edith questioned

"Oh no go right ahead." The young woman replied.

"Yeah we've got some boxes in the car we have to unload." The young man explained before he and his bride walked off the porch and back to their car, with Edith and Archie thanking them as they left.

In some way this couple had reminded the two of them of how they once were, which was probably one of the reasons they had decided to rent out their house to them. Edith began walking back into the house looking at Archie, before stepping inside. Archie remained outside on the porch for awhile longer before starting to go in, and when he did a voice stopped him.

"Uncle Archie!"

Archie turned around to see his niece running his way.

"Hey there Rose Marie, where've youse been?"

Stephanie ignored that fact that once again her uncle failed to get her name right, "I was saying goodbye to my friends." She explained.

"Oh." Was all her uncle could say before she went on.

"We are still going to California right?"

"Nah your Aunt Edith just gotta really bad case of spring cleaning." Archie answered with the response leaking with sarcasm, "Course we're still going."

"Good." Stephanie smiled and Archie looked at her with a puzzled look, was this the same girl who had been upset about the move to California, just months before?

"My friends and I were looking at those brochures Aunt Edith gave me. And those California guys are…" before Stephanie could finish her though Archie, knowing what would come next and not wanting to here it, interrupted her.

"Would you get in the car." He demanded more then suggested.

"Ok." Steaphy simply said before skipping off the porch and over to Barneys car while sing a Beach Boys tune. "I wish they all could be California guys…"

Archie looked up skyward and groaned, "Ah geeze the lost Beach Girl." And then began walking inside once again. And once again he stopped when he saw the young man, who reminded him of himself walking up the porch with two large boxes in his arms.

"Where'd Mrs. Bunker go?" he asked placing the boxes on the floor.

"Oh she went back inside to go look around one more time and get some of our friends." He told him, and the man nodded Archie though continued to ramble. "Yeah cause we're getting breakfast with them, 'fore we leave." The young man continued to smile as he listened to Archie. Ok so maybe he wasn't exactly like Archie, but Archie could see that one thing they had in common.

That look he had in his face, was a look Archie once had. A look of happiness and excitement about starting his life with his new bride, having job, a house, and starting a family.

"Hey you know one of our first memories here," Archie began to tell him, "was when I carried her across the threshold here. Just something youse may wanna consider doing."

"Thanks, Mr. Bunker. I think I will." He said smiling Archie smiled some too before both men went their separate ways. Archie walked into the house to find his wife standing in front of the stairs looking spaced-out.

"Hey Edith?" he called breaking her daze as she looked over at him, tears still in her eyes.

"Eh, where's Barney and Elizabeth go?" he asked trying to stall.

"Oh they went out the back, they're gonna wait for us in the car."

"Oh yeah, ok good the kid's in there too." He rambled and Edith just nodded.

Finally he asked the question that could not be delayed any longer, "You ready?"

"No." she said sadly, "I don't wanna move!" she cried wrapping her arms around him, as he groaned.

"Ah geeze Edith come on." He tried but she continued crying. "Hey come on Edith, we'll be back." He told her trying to cheer her up.

"We will?" she asked wiping her eyes with her handkerchief for the hundredth time.

"Sure we wills. Once they find out about the darn furnace, they'll be calling night and day till we do somthin about it." Edith shook her head "Oh Archie…"

"I'm only joking…"

"You mean we ain't coming back?" Edith asked on the verge of tears

"Ah Geeze" Archie groaned as he realized what he had done. "Course we're coming back geeze hey with us living right next-door to the Meathead we're gonna need a lot more trips out here to get away." before Edith could respond he went on, "We'll stop by and then get on outta there to a fancier looking place."

Edith just took a deep breath, "Ok." she said smiling a small smile.

"Ok." Archie repeated.

Truth be told Archie wasn't too happy about leaving this house wither, but was doing a pretty good job at hiding it.

Slowly they walked over to the door that over 30 years ago Archie carried Edith across. Archie opened the door for his wife but she didn't walk out just yet. Instead she stopped and looked at her husband, "I guess that old saying is true." she said not only to him but to herself.

"Yeah, I guess so." he agreed and after a few seconds of silence he frowned. "What saying?"

"Oh you know, 'All good things must come to an end'." she quoted.

"Oh yea, yeah. That's a good one there, Edith, but I think I can top it." he stated and then shared his quote, "One door opens and another one closes."

Edith smiled, sure it wasn't right but she got the point.

Archie smiled back at her, but their stares came to an end as they looked once more at their home. Where their little girl had gotten married, where they celebrated holidays, where quite a few arguments were had, but mostly where they had laughed, loved, and lived.

Archie and Edith looked at each other, no words were need to be said, they shared a small smile before Edith slowly walked out the door and over to the Heffner's car.

Archie stepped out and closed the door a bit only himself between the door and it's frame, looking around once more. He then turned off the lights, closed the door and walked off to catch up with Edith.

**_The End_**

_**Well there you go! The last Chapter of As Time Goes By! Thanks for Reading! Hope you liked! Please review! Special thanks to Gray Rainbows, Needles, Alex B. Goode, and riarox for reviewing and adding to favorites! Oh yes, and because this was a 'real final episode' for All in the Family I took the liberty of creating a video montage of the show, like ones you sometimes see on other final episodes. (Yes I have a lot of free time) **__**Thanks again everyone and be on the look out for another story coming soon, unless you're already getting tired of me grin Have a Nice Day!**_


End file.
